


All My Girls

by alianora



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, baby's first fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-07
Updated: 2010-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 08:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five cards, five roses, and five bags of candy.</p><p>Alex Whitman and Valentine's Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	All My Girls

I'm standing in the middle of Wal Mart, staring at the largest assortment of Valentine's Day cards ever.

Ridiculous. Completely.

This should not be that hard of a decision, right? One for Mom, one for Liz, one for Maria.

Three cards are not that big of a deal.

So why am I still standing here?

I want goofy, funny ones for Maria and Liz. They're my girls, and I've always gotten them Valentine's Day cards. Even if I generally go out of my way to get them the most whacked cards possible. Last year, I got each of them a really cheesy one, I mean total Velveeta, and signed it with undying love. Liz turned seven different shades of red, and Maria glowed all day long. They knew I didn't mean it that way, but still.

I want to be able to make them both glow again. I know Maria isn't having an easy time of dealing with the antisocial one right now, and Valentine's Day is a tough holiday for any girl if she doesn't think she's going to get anything.

If he hurts her again, I'll do more than punch him.

You just don't treat her like that. She has enough trust issues when it comes to guys. And Maria is possibly the master of hiding her emotions. Even better than Isabel.

Seriously, when I walked into the Crashdown and found Maria crying, I thought somebody had died. Maria never EVER cries in front of people. Not even me or Liz if she can help it.

I thought punching him was a perfectly logical reaction. Of course, if I had known it would have hurt so much, I would've worn some kind of hand protection. Wrapped my hand with a sock or something, I guess.

Oh! This one would be great for Liz. Insinuating enough and yet I can get away with "Liz! You have such a dirty mind!" if she says anything. It's just so easy to mess with her.

Me, evil? Never. Heh.

I hope Max doesn't go overboard. Of course, he darn well better get her something. The crap she's gone through for him and the rest of the Pod Squad at least deserves a decent Valentine's Day present. Like some roses. Or candy.

Maybe I better get them some candy too, just in case. Maria is a total Chocaholic.

Ok, doing good. I've got three cards now. I can leave.

Why am I still standing here?

No, Whitman. You are NOT getting her a Valentine.

No.

Absolutely not.

That one is pretty...and so is that one...

No, no, NO. Walk away, Whitman.

Dang it.

Ok, so now I have FIVE Valentine's in hand.

Next stop, candy aisle.

Let's see...I've got Kisses with almonds for Maria. She inhales these things, I swear. Liz likes jelly beans...Mom would love some malted milk balls.

And I think I'll get some cinnamon hearts. I hope she likes hot stuff too. I don't really think I could find some sweet and spicy candy.

I really shouldn't get the Starbursts, because that Valentine probably won't be sent, but I grabbed them anyway.

Good grief. Trying to keep a whole slew of girls happy is difficult. Not to mention expensive.

Should I get roses for them too?

Ah, heck, why not? Five roses can't be that much more expensive.

Ouch. I lied.

Now I have to get this junk home and divided up according to female.

Liz gets the suggestive card, a rose, and the jelly beans.

Maria gets the card that looks like it was attacked by Tinkerbell, a rose, and the Kisses with almonds.

My Mom gets the dorky, 'From Your Beloved Son' card, a rose, and the malted milk balls.

And the other stuff....

Well, I bought it. I might as well send it.

So Tess gets the card with the aliens on the front, a rose, and the package of cinnamon hearts.

And that leaves Isabel with the only slightly cheesy card, a rose, and the Starbursts.

I hope the card isn't too cheesy. It doesn't look desperate or needy. Just something a friend would get. Right?

There. Five cards, five roses, and five bags of candy.

That takes care of all of my girls.

 

Maria:

I am so madly in love.

Alex is the coolest guy ever. He never lets me down. He always has something for me on any major holiday.

And he always gets the greatest cards.

He got us sappy ones last year, and the year before that, he made them for us. Complete with red construction paper, doilies, and glitter. And there was a LOT of glitter. I was finding it in my locker all the time. There probably is still some stuck in the cracks of that locker. If I can remember the combination, I might go check tomorrow.

My card this year is all sparkly too. I like things that sparkle. So what that it was a card for a three year old? It's still pretty.

And he gave me Kisses with almonds. Ye gods, I love these things. And yes, the bag is already half empty, but who cares? It's Valentine's Day, and I deserve all the chocolate that I want.

So there.

I have to call Liz soon and find out what kind of card Alex sent her this year. If she's not going out and doing something dreamy with Max.

He loves to get really demented cards for Liz. He says she's just too easy to mess with. And I can't deny that. She's just so serious most of the time.

I would love to know where he found a purple rose. It's the coolest color.

I have everything displayed on my dresser, to help remind me that somebody loves me.

I didn't get anything from Dorkbutt yet, but the night is still young.

Maybe I should open my window.

 

Liz:

I don't think I want to open this.

Alex is one of my best friends, but I really don't trust his taste in Valentine's Day cards.

Especially after last year.

It was a beautiful card with flowers and a very sweet saying about love, and I thought it was from Max.

I was all set to melt and kiss him senseless, and then I saw Alex's name. It was a bit of a jolt.

He thought it was hysterical. Of course, he has a very warped sense of humor. Maria nearly fell over she was laughing so hard.

He got her one too, but I think she had an advantage. She knew it couldn't be from Michael.

Honestly, I can't even picture Michael standing in the card section of WalMart reading sappy cards. If he ever does, I want to know so I can take pictures. You never know when blackmail can come in handy.

Speaking of which, I have to find this book of poetry Alex wrote in fifth grade. Most of them are horrible, and if this card is bad, I want to have something handy to torture him with.

I love the rose though. White roses are so pretty. And jelly beans make everything better.

Maybe I should open the card.

What's that noise? Maybe it's Max. He's supposed to stop by.

I hope he didn't bring the Mariachi band.

 

Tess:

I can't believe it.

Why would he send me anything? And on such a weird holiday?

I've never gotten flowers before. And admittedly, this is only one flower, but it's a rose. And roses are supposed to be significant.

Isabel said something about the different colors of flowers meaning different things, and that if you're not careful, you can tell somebody something you don't mean.

I really hope he means this.

I looked it up on the internet, and yellow means friendship.

Is he my friend? To tell the truth, I don't really see him that much.

He hasn't been around much, with the various couples avoiding each other after the whole destiny message, and then with that random trip to Sweden.

I guess we are friends, now. Definitely not last year, when I seemed to be able to interrupt any 'moment' he might have been having with Isabel.

I didn't mean to. At least, not all the time.

I really need to stop staring at this flower and find something for dinner. The boys will be home soon, and they are annoying when they are hungry.

And Kyle gave me the weirdest look when he saw the rose and the card.

Only in Roswell could you find a card with an alien couple holding hands. And only Alex would give it to an alien.

Uh-oh, here come the boys. I'd better hide my cinnamon hearts.

Is Kyle carrying something? It looks like...a rose.

Wait, what does red mean?

 

Isabel:

This is driving me nuts.

What does he mean by this?

I come home to find a rose, an envelope, and a bag of candy sitting on the kitchen table. Not really an unusual occurrence. Well, the candy was, I usually get those big hearts full of nasty gourmet chocolates. I definitely like the Starburst idea better. But my dad always gets me a rose on Valentine's Day, and boys have been known to give them to me in the past.

So no big deal, right?

Wrong. It's from Alex. And I'm not sure what he is saying here.

The card is nice. Not too sappy. More of a friend card, really. But he signed it 'Love, Alex.' Of course, for all I know, he signs all his cards that way.

He's different now. He came back from Sweden and its like his whole outlook on life changed.

I didn't even know he was going to Sweden. He didn't even tell me. I realize that the opportunity came up suddenly, but the Alex I knew wouldn't have left without saying goodbye.

Of course, I probably would've acted distant, and told him 'we can just be friends' thing again.

I don't blame him for being angry with me. I go through this whole thing about not wanting to be involved with anybody, and then Grant strolls in and all that goes out the window.

And I'm so being trying to be 'normal', that I don't even notice that my 'friend' Alex is acting totally out of character.

He must hate me.

But if he hates me, why did he give me anything for Valentine's Day? Why a rose?

Its an odd color. The petals are yellow, but the tips are pink. Its beautiful.

Mom said that it is a Peace rose. Is he trying to send me a message?

Maybe I should go talk to him, and apologize for the whole Grant thing, and for everything else.

Maybe I'll just have another Starburst.

END


End file.
